All's fair in love and war
by awwritekirstieeeee
Summary: An old friend comes back to haunt Ben. In a quest to find there son, the queen of Albion, and Ben Finn are slowly loosing there sanity. Will they ever find there little boy, and how many people do they have to kill to complete this heart retching mission of time...
1. Chapter 1

The thick droplets of rain bore on endlessly, making the soil beneath the soldiers feet damp and muddy. The sound of the footsteps stomping around, and the rain hitting off of the tents was the only thing he could hear, the only thing that really settled him, and of course, the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the damaged tree's above, throwing their tattered leaves around...

Everything was bleak, gray- even the atmosphere. The young blonde soldier sighed, hearing his name being called out.

"CAPTAIN FINN! OI BEN!" Private Gould yells.

The blonde soldier gets up out of his bedroll and pops his head out of the tent, his hair automatically becoming damp.

"Get up! Major Swift wants to see you!"

"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on, _Private._"

Gould scoffs, running to his tent to clean his rifle. The mourning wood fort was bare, considering the soldiers have hidden from the rain inside of their tents, truthfully, it didn't bother the captain that much. He pulls on his red royal army uniform jacket and heads to talk to his Major.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, my boy" Major Swift replies, his focus fixed upon the large wooden gates, as if waiting for them to magically open, playing with his impressive moustache. "Walter Beck will be joining us, with guest."

"Who?" Ben smirks, thinking about the old soldier, whom was only here yesterday, talking about some revolution.

"A guest I'm leaving you to look after." Swift replies, puffing furiously on his pipe, "She will need-"

"She?" Ben interrupts with horror, "Sir, having a female in here, though I'd have a female anywhere, but here…-"

"She will be fine" Swift reassures the young soldier, finally turning around to face him. "It is the girl Walter came here to talk about."

"The princess?" Ben asks, raising a brow, "when are they coming?"

"Any minute now, my son." his major nods, turning to the gate, where seconds later, it slides up open with a massive clanging noise, a noise the men weren't really used to, seeing as nobody enters the fort.

The old Knight, Sir Walter Beck stomps in, his hand resting on his old silver pistol. Beside him, a black and white collie, following lovingly at the knights feet, wagging his tail.

Ben frowns, not seeing the princess. A stab of disappointment hits him, after all, when Walter sent him to the castle, to snoop on news on how she was doing, they'd had somewhat of an affair, a secret, that only they had kept. Until, of course, Ben left without a word, being found out caused him to flea the castle without much as a goodbye. He'd saw her again, 1 year ago when Logan, the tyrant king, gave a speech. She stood beside Toby, the middle sibling. Ben had worked with Toby, he wasn't much of a 'look at me, I'm royalty' type, and he absolutely did not liked being called a prince, he signed himself up for the royal army, where Ben had became good friends with him, until he disappeared. And of course, the youngest, the princess, whom he'd only gotten a small glimpse of.

Just as Ben was about to join in on his Majors and Walters status, a female voice is heard, cursing herself as she runs into the gates, "DAMNATION!" the female sighs.

Ben smirks, looking at her up and down, her luscious dark red hair hands in limp, wet curls around her waist. Her green eyes, like a sparkling new emerald, shimmering into the light.

Hers mall slender figure, gracefully gliding along the fort. Her skin, the exact complexion of damp sand at he beach, smooth, and tanned, she'd defiantly changed.

Thought, she was wearing a men's mercenary jacket, and shorts covered in blood and mud, she was possibly the most beautiful woman the captain had ever laid eyes on.

"What is your problem, girl?" Walter asks with amusement as she comes at a stand, beside him.

"Nothing." she huffs, bending down to pet the excited collie.

_Lucky mutt_, Ben smirks. Missing her hands on his toned body.

"Ah, my princess" Swift bows slightly, "I do hope you are doing fine."

"I'm ok, thank you, Major Swift, Sir. I'm just really cold" she complains.

Walters eyes dart to the blonde soldier as he coolly strolls over, with his hands in his pockets, trying to pry his gaze from the princess.

"You alright Wally, you old fart?" Ben jokes, with a small wink.

"BEN FINN!" Walter bellows, "Good to see you're alive!"

"You too, Wally. Thought you'd be long gone by now, what are you, almost 100?"

The princess sniggers, quickly biting her lip to stop her. Ben flashes her a grin, proud he's got her laughing. "Watch your mouth, boy." Walter murmurs, patting Bens back, hard, almost jolting him forward.

"Captain Finn." Swift speaks up, "I want you to show the princess to your tent, you'll have to share with one of the boys, as she will be staying here until Walter comes back from seeing the Industrial resistance."

"Try anything, and I'll have your head on a platter." Walter warns harshly.

"Calm down Wally, I'd never do such a thing." Ben smirks, moving his gaze to the slightly embarrassed princess. "Follow me."

She does as asked, walking aside the blonde captain.

"So, do I just call you princess… Or beautiful?" Ben chuckles, trying to hide the fact they know each other… Well.

She scoffs, shaking her head, "Haven't you just received a warning, _Captain_?" she speaks, not looking at him.

"Nobody said I can't point out the obvious. So what's your name?", _her name I never forgot; Evangeline__…_

"Getting on a first name basis would be a mistake, Captain." She answers in a sombre tone, obviously holding a grudge.

"And, why is that?" Ben asks as they walk outside of the back gates.

"I will not be here for long, I hope. I really do not see the point, do you?"

He chuckles, "I knew you'd be like this."

"Like what?" she snaps, coming at a halt and spinning to face away to the lake the men often use to bathe/wash.

"Like all moody" Ben replies, thankful he can speak, being alone with her. "It isn't my fault, Evie."

"Don't call me that." she murmurs sadly.

"They found out who I really was" he explains, grabbing her wrist, spinning her to face him, "I didn't get the chance-"

She snatches her arm out of his hold, "don't touch me, Ben," she hisses, "don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me. I have moved on, and you leaving me was the best thing that ever happened. I just wish my brother had of caught you, and punished you like you deserved." her eyes darken with anger, almost turning black.

Avos, if looks could kill, he'd be 6ft under.

"And" she adds, "I think you should know, we have a son." she almost yells, storming away.

Ben pales at her words, his throat going dry and his whole body becomes numb.

_A son_… He sits down on the boulder near the lake. Running his hands through his sandy blonde hair.

At a loss for words, for thoughts, for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at her" Walter laughs loudly, standing next to Major Swift and Captain Finn at the tavern in Industrial, The Riveters nest. "So much life, for a princess."

Swift laughs along with his old friend, as Ben downs his 4th tankard of ale, wanting to rid the thoughts of the argument he had with Evangeline earlier.

Walter and Swift frown at each other, at Bens odd behaviour, normally, he'd be talking away.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Walter asks, taking a swig of his ale.

Ben shrugs, "Need another round?" he asks, changing the subject, without even waiting for a reply, he gets to his feet and walks to the bar, squeezing past his soldier mates dancing around to the piano playing.

"Ale. Please" Ben orders another drink, turning to face the princess.

She dances around the room, flawlessly with Gould.

This woman is, the mother of his child, he shakes off the thought and takes his tankard of ale, walking back to the table.

His eyes still flicking to the princess now and again.

The music in the room, suddenly gets romantic, low and smooth.

Gould pulls Evangeline into his arms, spinning her around. Liking the sound of her giggling as he does so.

His chocolate brown hair curly short hair, falling just at the side of his face. His grey eyes burn into hers, with a smile.

"Not bad for a princess." he murmurs.

"Not bad for a soldier." she giggles.

Ben groans, feeling slightly angry, and jealous. A feeling he's not yet felt.

Walter and Swift suddenly scurry of the pub, letting him know that they'll be back soon before leaving.

He downs, yet another tankard of ale, and turns around to see Gould and Evangeline kissing.

"Fuck" Ben mutters, pulling at his hair. How could she do this, in front of him?

He quickly gets to his feet and stumbles over, pushing Gould away.

"Ben!" She snaps, quickly holding onto Gould's hand, "what do you think you are doing?!"

"What do you think you're doing? In fucking front of me, after you told me-"

"Calm down mate." Gould says calmly, stepping away from his drunk, angry friend. "What's the problem?"

"Ask her." Ben snaps, "go on, tell him that we have -"

"Shut up Ben!" she yells, causing the whole pub to stray silent and look towards them. "Leave me alone."

Ben suddenly lunges at Gould, knocking them both into a table, and to the floor.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" She scolds, trying to pull Ben up off of his own friend. The Captain raises his fist, whacking Evangeline in the eye, hard with his elbow before laying punches into Gould.

She stumbles back, holding her face.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZE?!" Swift yells out, squeezing through the crowd of people around the three. "Are you ok, princess?" he asks concerned, moving her hand away from her already bruised cheekbone.

"Y-yes" she stutters.

Swift turns around, dragging Ben up off Gould, "sleep this off, Finn. You're drunk" Swift orders, with a look of anger in his eyes.

Ben pushes past everyone, leaving the pub as the Major helps Gould to his feet.

Evangeline rushes over, and holds his bloody face, "Oh Avos, Gould, are you ok-"

"I'm fine." he clears his throat, wiping the blood off of his face, "confused, but alright."

Swift shakes his head in disappointment. "What in the blaze happened?"

"I don't know, Sir" Gould answers truthfully, "he just attacked me" his eyes turn to Evangeline, seeing the bruise on her pale, shocked face, "did I-"

"Ben" she winces as he cups her chin, "I'm ok…"

"What the frick was that about, he's never attacked or hit me." Gould sighs.

"We'll find out," Swift speaks up, "Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." he adds, walking up the stairs.

Gould kisses Evangeline quickly before following.

The hero princess decides to rush out the door, seeing Ben swoop into an alley way. She follows.

"What was that…" She calls out.

Ben leans against the wall, catching his breath. "You know what that was about."

She walks over, and slaps him hard in the face. "You are an idiot, Ben! You've just attacked your own friend."

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes, un-phased by the small attack from her, "I'm such a terrible fucking person."

"Yes, you are." she replies acidly.

"where is are son." he asks, demanding tone, "Where is he?"

"Why would you care, you obnoxious oaf!"

He grabs her hands, slamming her hard against the wall. She grunts as her back smashes against it.

"Don't give me this shit, Evie" he growls. Evangeline looks down. "Tell me where he is, now."

"No." she whispers.

Bens grip on her army get tighter, causing her to whimper slightly, "you're hurting me"

For a brief second, only for a second, he wanted to lash out, hit her, do something. But realizing that he's hurt her, he quickly lets go, ashamed by the thought and his actions.

She slides down to the floor, gasping for breath. "I-I don't know… Because Logan took him off of me, I've only held him once" she cries softly.

Ben runs his hand through his hair and kneels down in front of her. He raises his hand to caress' her face, but she flinches, causing him to quickly move.

_She__'__s scared of me__…_ He thought, cursing himself._ How could I do this__…_

"I don't know if he's ok" she adds, wiping her eyes, "I don't know his name, what he looks like-"

"Evie…" Ben says softly, putting his head down, unable to look into her eyes, it was too painful.

"Don't, Ben. Leave me alone. I don't know… I don't know where he is… I don't know…I-I-I think-"

"You think what?"

"Reaver." she breathes.

"Reaver? That sick bastard has my kid?!" he exclaims.

"Stop…" she shakes her head, and Bens eyes dart to her chest, her blouse is a bit torn, but what he see's, literally sent shock run through him. A large black and blue bruise. Like. "Who did that to you?"

"I fell" she says quickly, pulling up her shirt.

They both stand in union.

"Evie…" He breathes, confused. To his surprise, she wraps her arms around his neck, and whispers; "Ben, help us, please… He'll be watching. Play along."

She lets go of him, "I have to go."

"Evie, what are yo-"

"No… We cant… I cant." she murmurs, straighten out her skirt, "Just… Stay away Ben. From me, and forget I ever told you, forget it happened. I had to."

With that, she runs out of the alley way, out of Bens sight.

How could he forget? His one and only child is with the sickest pervert he knows.

Ben quickly runs after her, seeing her hugging Gould at the pub entrance. He grabs her face, causing her to flinch, but it just amused Gould, and Ben stands back, listening.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, wiping away her tears.

"He knows. I told him. We have to hide William, Gould I'm sorry, I couldn't lie to him, I-"

"shut up" Gould warns, "we will, come on."

Ben steps out of the shadows, watching them walk away.

William… Hiding William… And it hits him, his best friend knew all about this, and has for a very long time been treating her like shit. His best friend going behind his back, his best friend fathering his own kid? Or so he thinks…

Ben takes a deep breath, honestly- he'd did nothing do deserve this. If he had of known he had a child, he would have been there, doing his job, taking care of Evie, of William, of his family.

_That__'__s what I__'__m going to do._ He nods, stumbling back into the pub to find his Major.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben, Jammy, Henry, Gould, Simmons, Jack, Gould and Mitch sit around the camp fire, passing around friendly banter, whilst Major Swift and Evangeline stand a few inches away, talking about 'important' stuff, so she claims, though they both seem to be laughing away. Ben looks over at the man who was supposed to be his friend, Gould, and you'd never tell he was a backstabbing bastard.

Having enough of the 'getting all walked over', Ben gets to his feet. "Gould, mate, can I have a word?"

"Promise not to beat the shit out of me?" he jokes.

Ben plays along and lets out a fake chuckle before shaking his head, "Promise mate, just meet me at the lake when you're finished."

"Will do."

Evangeline frowns at Bens behaviour, but quickly turns her attention back to Major Swift. "Sir,-"

"Swift, darling" He insists.

"Swift, may I take a nap?"

Major Swift flashes her a lopsided grin, with a nod before sloppily walking away.

Evangeline looks back at Ben, biting her lip in somewhat a nervous nature.

The blonde Captain starts to walk to the like, aware Gould is not far behind.

How was he going to play this? He knows fine well that he's hurting her, the bruises. The way she gets so jumpy. She wasn't at all scared of Ben when he tried to touch her, it was Gould all along.

"Ben." Gould greets, with a smile, walking in front of him near the lake.

"Gould." Ben nods.

"You wanted me? You'll have to hurry, Swift said he needs me by the gates, waiting for Walter."

Ben cocks his head slightly, wanting to just kill him now, but he'll have to wait until they're actually out of the fort.

"I know." he speaks, his tone laced with fury, "I know about what you've been doing to her. And trust me, you aren't going to be doing it for much longer."

"No idea what you are talking about." Gould shrugs, stepping away.

"You know full well, I pegged you for a nice man, but look at you, someone must've told you, never to lay your hands on a woman, right?"

"Oh, you think I've done all of that to her?!" Gould plays innocent.

"That?" Ben raises a brow. _Got him._ "what's that, Gould? Hmm?"

"W-what is going on…" Evangeline's quiet voice is heard, they both spin around.

"Evie." Ben says softly, "You don't have to put up with this, you know."

Gould pulls her hand, tugging her to his side. "What's he talking about?" he asks.

Evangeline holds her breath and shrugs, "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you tell him that?"

Her gaze holds on Ben. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mind if us boys have a lovely little chat, love?" Ben asks, getting angrier.

"Not really, _mate_." Gould replies for her, but just as he opens his mouth to say something else, another soldier rushes to them, panting. Youngest one of the bunch, only a cadet.

"Gould," he pants, "You have to come with me, there's been another accident with Jack, he's only went and shot his leg again"

Gould lets go of Evangeline, not before whispering something that obviously made her feel comfortable before he ran off with the new Cadet to help his fallen soldier.

Evangeline lets out a long exhale of breath. "You shouldn't have done that"

"I wont let him hurt you anymore, Evie." Ben murmurs, and despite her current situation, he carefully cradles her pale face in his hands. "Look at me" he says softly, wanting her to open her eyes, "Look at me, Evie."

Slowly, her eyes flutter open, looking up at the soldier. He shakes his head slowly, and sadly.

"I'm going to get you out of there." he breathes, resting his forehead against hers, "I promise you, just hold on a little longer, alright?"

She places her hand over his chest, "Ok" she whispers. He'd always loved this woman, and now even more, considering what she's going through.

She pulls away slowly, "I have to go." and with that, she's gone.

Ben runs his hands through his hair, thinking over a plan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Gould and Anabel stand in her house in industrial, anger coursing through her, as he stands, emotionless.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Evangeline yells, throwing a vase off of Gould. "WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS HE!?"

"I sent him to Reaver this time," he replies, quickly grabbing her wrist, hard, hard enough to cause her to bite back the groan.

"Get off of me Gould, I'm tired of this!"

His hand lashes across her face, knocking her to the floor.

"I'm tired of your shit" he replies, quickly pulling her up by her long, curly hair. "You're out there, dressing like a common whore, and you belong to _me__"_

"I belong to no one!" She barks back, for the first time. A flash of amusement/anger crosses his face. He pulls her hair towards the stairs, "I'm looking after a kid that isn't even mine" he growls, "I put the bacon on the table, here, watch your mouth" he adds, and kicks her down the stairs.

Her hip crashes into the table leg, a grunt falls out of her as she does so.

Truly, she was tired of this, a hero, getting beat from a soldier. And the last straw was him taking her child away. She gets on her hands and knees, only to be kicked by down, straight in the stomach.

"He's mine." Gould murmurs, turning her over and roughly climbing on top of her, with her hands pinned down to the floor.

"How come we never have sex anymore?" he asks, curiously.

"Get off of me, please!" she begs, trying to squirm out of his hold. He slaps her one more time.

"KEEP STILL. We're going to do it now." he snarls.

Her mind drifts to Ben, wishing he was here, right now.

Gould rips off her blouse, not looking at the bruises covering her body.

Just as goes to make the second move, the door gets kicked open.

And before she could see who it was, Gould is knocked off of her and to her side.

She looks over, and see's Ben on top of him.

Sighing in relief, Evangeline gets to her feet, standing back as Gould flips Ben over, returning the punches.

"NO, GET OFF OF HIM" She cries, pulling and his jacket. Gould spins around and smashes the handle of his blade across her head.

She falls to the floor, already seeing blurry vision. Her ears, for just a second rings, hearing nothing else but a high pitched ringing sound. And it's back, now hearing the grunts, smashes, and groans of the boys.

Despite her injuries, Evangeline pulls herself up. Seeing Gould pinning Ben up against the wall.

"I told you not to get involved" he growls, punching Ben hard once more before holding the blade to his throat.

Evangeline stumbles over quietly and picks up the only unbroken vase from the table, smashing it hard against Gould's head.

Surprisingly, it didn't knock him out, no. He spins around and rushes over to her, grabbing her throat and pinning her against the wall. "Getting brave" he snaps, and pushes the blade into her ribs, cutting through her bare flesh. She closes her eyes, and bare seconds later, one single gunshot goes off.

Gould stumbles back, holding his stomach, and gasping. He turns to the shooter, Ben, who stands pale at what he's just done.

Ben drops the gun and catches his old friend before he falls to the floor.

"Sorry…" he murmurs, biting his lip, realizing he's just shot a fellow soldier, an old friend… "You left me no choice."

Gould groans, and as his mouth opens, a steamy cloud of pure black smoke leaves his mouth. Like he's been possessed all of this time, his face becomes innocent, and scared.

Evangeline quietly kneels aside Ben.

"What- what happened" Gould rasps. Ben grabs his hand, so his friend can squeeze his hand. "What-"

"I'm sorry…" Ben murmurs, in a regretful tone. "You've been shot."

Though, all he's done, he will not allow his friend to die alone.

"I-I don't remember" Gould rasps again, grunting in agony, "please, make this stop… K-kill me now."

"It'll be over in a minute mate… Just let go, it's alright."

"Gould" Evangeline sobs, grabbing his other hand, "where is he… Where is William?"

"Wh-who?"

She turns away, feeling hopeless.

"You'll… Have to tell Swift he's lost another one…" Gould smiles weakly.

"I will" Ben nods. Gould's eyes half flutter close, a grey gloss covering them, and his skin going white.

Ben lets go of his hands, closing his friends eyes. Evangeline stands, shocked by what has just happened, but Ben stays silently praying to the Avo's above for his best friend.

"Ben" Evangeline sniffs, "Ben we have to go now."

"I can't leave him here." Be murmurs.

"We have to, please, please, we have to go" she says again, worried someone might find out what he's done.

The soldier gets to his feet, taking off his jacket and putting it on her. Deep in thought.

"This isn't your fault."

"I shot him" he admits, doing up the buttons on the uniform jacket she's wearing, "I had no other choice. He was going to-"

"I know" she interrupts. Finally, he looks at her, seeing that she's clearly still frightened, and her face, hurt. Ben pulls her into his arms. "You're safe now." _And that__'__s the only thing that matters._

She wraps her arms back around him, letting out her tears, as Ben gently runs his fingers through her hair, massaging her sore scalp as he does so.

"Alright, pack your stuff, you can stay with me."


End file.
